Persona 5
by Flipkicks
Summary: For one whole year, Ichigo Kurosaki must stay out of trouble if he wishes his record to be pulled but fate would have other plans with as he and his new friends and unlikely allies would become The Phantom Thieves and change the hearts of those corrupted adults and he must stay off the record if he wishes to not go to juvie for his past crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is a Persona 5 X Bleach crossover story called simply "Persona 5" and this time it's Ichigo taking on the role as the P5 protagonist of this story and Tatsuki** **will be joining along side him for this journey.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

'Can't believe that I'm far from home now...' A fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. The most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a now juvenile delinquent teenager at the age of 16 and a High School Student. It was a one year ago that his life would forever be changed when a drunk man would try to force himself onto a woman but Ichigo stepped up to the drunk man but the police ended up arresting him and putting him on probation for a year under the supervision of a friend of his father.

He would still get a chance to talk to his sisters since he wanted to talk to his family while he was away, which the judge granted since he wanted to still be part of his sisters lives, even though he is away for a year. The judge also decided to have a friend of his to stay with him just to make sure that nothing goes wrong and it would be Tatsuki, Ichigo's first friend, to be one of his observers for the year.

He had his headphones in his ears as he was playing some music in his ears for the duration of the ride while Tatsuki was reading a book for the ride.

'One year in Tokyo huh?' He looks at the scenery passing by him, 'Well I did wanted to go Tokyo but not like this...'

Soon Ichigo fell asleep for the duration of the ride while Tatsuki continues to read her book for the ride.

As he sleeps, he saw a blue butterfly flying around him and he hears a voice call out to him but couldn't make out what the voice was trying to say to him. 4 hours of sleeping, Ichigo was getting these weird dreams of the future and what was going to happen. He would be called the Thief or the Reaper by many people but none of it made sense for him and he would be perhaps a icon to all those who feel repressed by the system or the adults that try to rule over their lives.

 **"Tokyo. Tokyo."** The attendances said while about 10 people started to stand up and grabs their bags, as did Ichigo and Tatsuki. He started to have flashbacks from the announcement his homeroom teacher said that both him and Tatsuki would be transferring to a High School in Tokyo for a year and everyone in the room was shocked to hear that he would be going to a different school for the year as well as Tatsuki going with him as his other observer.

"You alright?" Tatsuki asks the orange haired teen, "You were knocked out for the ride."

He shakes it off and said, "It's nothing, just can't believe that we're here in Tokyo for a year."

She bought the idea as the two walking through the train station until they saw a middle-aged man. He has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out, and wears glasses. He wears a pink dress shirt that goes up to his elbows, a black striped apron with white vertical lines and two buttons at the top, khaki capris, and white shoes.

"Are you Sakura-san?" Tatsuki asks the middle age man.

"Yeah. I'm Sojiro Sakura, both of your temporally guardians for the year. Come on." The two nodded and proceed to follow him to his car.

* * *

 **And that ends this first short intro chapter for Persona 5, I hope to hear some feedback on this new story since I have been dealing with a terrible writer's block on some of my most popular stories "The Reaper of DXD", "The Reaper's Memories", "A Reaper's Promise", my Persona crossover stories and "The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven". I figure since I have been playing Persona 5 for the last couple of days and beaten it, I figure I do a somewhat new take on the latest game with Ichigo being the main protagonist of the story and having Tatsuki playing a part of the story.**

 **Ichigo will be involve in a romance with 1 to perhaps several of the Persona 5 female cast. I do want to hear who is in the possible Ichigo/Harem romance and no Tatsuki won't be part of the romance as they are like siblings. Also which Arcana fits Tatsuki the best?**

0\. Fool:Igor  
I. Magician: Morgana  
II Priestess: Makoto Niijima*  
III Empress: Haru Okumura*  
IV Emperor: Yusuke Kitagawa*  
V Hierophant: Sojiro Sakura  
VI Lovers: Ann Takamaki*  
VII Chariot: Ryuji Sakamoto*  
VIII Justice: Goro Akechi*  
IX Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X Fortune: Chihaya Mifune  
XI Strength: Caroline and Justine  
XII Hanged Man: Munehisa Iwai.  
XIII Death: Tae Takemi  
XIV Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV Devil: Ichiko Ohya  
XVI Tower: Shinya Oda  
XVII Star: Hifumi Togo  
XVIII Moon: Yuuki Mishima  
XIX Sun: Toranosuke Yoshida  
XX Judgement: Sae Niijima  
XXI. The World


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Persona 5", thank you guys for checking out the 1st chapter.**

0\. Fool:Igor  
I. Magician: Morgana  
II. Priestess: Makoto Niijima*  
III. Empress: Haru Okumura*  
IV. Emperor: Yusuke Kitagawa*  
V. Hierophant: Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Ann Takamaki*  
VII. Chariot: Ryuji Sakamoto/Tatsuki Arisawa  
VIII. Justice: Goro Akechi*  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Chihaya Mifune  
XI. Strength: Caroline and Justine  
XII. Hanged Man: Munehisa Iwai.  
XIII. Death: Tae Takemi  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil: Ichiko Ohya  
XVI. Tower: Shinya Oda  
XVII. Star: Hifumi Togo  
XVIII. Moon: Yuuki Mishima  
XIX. Sun: Toranosuke Yoshida  
XX. Judgement: Sae Niijima  
XXI. The World

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **New Home**

LeBlanc Café

"This is going to be your new home for the year." Sojiro stated to both of them.

During the drive here, he explained to them both, or rather Ichigo himself, that he must stay out of trouble or else he will be sent to juvie for breaking his probation period and if he does stay out of trouble; he will be a freeman without having to go to juvie but he would still have the record of assault on his record. Tatsuki explained to him that she was asked by the judge to keep an eye on him since they are best friends and she knows him the best besides his family.

This is the first time that Ichigo had to leave home of Karakura Town and head to one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo called Shujin Academy and the main reason why was both of them were enrolled in the academy is because they were the only schools to accept them.

"A cafe?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"My business that I own. Your 'rooms' are the attic. I also do expect you to write down your day in this notepad." Sojiro hands him a notepad, "Due to your recent 'incident' the judge has ordered you to write down each day until the end of the year."

"Right." He grabs the notepad and places it in his bag.

"Since there was going to be the two of you, I made sure that I get a futon for you...uh..."

"Tatsuki."

"Right. Your families also sent some belongings that you'll both need for the year." He pointed at the two boxes on the side, "I need the both of you to 'make your room' in the attic, do whatever you kids do. I'm going to get some groceries. I'll switch the sign to closed for today." Sojiro said as he left the cafe, while both Ichigo and Tatsuki brought up their boxes upstairs.

"This is gonna be hell..." He mutters to himself as both of them drop their boxes on the floor and look around this spacey attic or their room for the year. "Well...damn."

"I'll say. At least there's space for the both of us." They both look around to see that the attic could use a cleaning with the dusts and some cobwebs from the shelves.

It would take both of them about 30 minutes to clean up the attic and while they were cleaning up their new room, Tatsuki and Ichigo were having a conversation.

"I still don't get why your here Tatsuki. You haven't done anything that is close to my case."

The two of them have been friends since they were small when Ichigo entered the neighborhood dojo with his mother and after getting hit by Tatsuki, he would cry until his mother would console him, making the orange haired kid smile. That would then forever change from being simple strangers to being the first friend Ichigo made.

"They needed someone who knows you the best and make sure that nothing goes wrong for the entire year. I know you would never do something like that but that guy had the power to change the minds of the local police. As long as I am a witness, you'll hopefully be fine for this year." Tatsuki stated to her best friend.

"Well at least I got someone to talk to for this crap year." She chuckles a bit, "Thanks for having my back Tatsuki."

"Now you owe me for doing this Ichigo." She playfully punches his shoulder, "Come on, this room isn't going to its self."

"Right."

* * *

 **And that ends another short chapter into these prologues before the hopefully a bit longer** **chapters.**

 **With Ichigo taking on the role as the P5 hero and what should be his initial Persona, I thought of one that would somewhat fit him with his 'aura' as a Reaper and I would love to hear the feedback once his Persona is revealed. Also Tatsuki will be getting a Persona and I would like to hear ideas what Persona fits her and her Ultimate Persona as well.**

 **Regarding on his love interests, I am still deciding on who is gonna be his main love interest. He will be somewhat dense in the terms of romance since it is Ichigo after all and some girls might fall for him through his interactions with them.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, what should be the main Persona for Tatsuki and so on and as always, I'll Talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Persona 5", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not being able to update as much with the story, been trying to rework on the chapter multiple times so as I am currently writing the chapter out.**

 **0: The Fool Arcana: Igor  
I. The Magician Arcana: Morgana  
II. The Priestess Arcana: Makoto Niijima  
III. The Empress Arcana: Haru Okumura  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Yusuke Kitagawa  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Sojiro Sakura  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Ann Takamaki  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Ryuji Sakamoto  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Caroline and Justine  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Futaba Sakura  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Chihaya Mifune  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Goro Akechi  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Munehisa Iwai  
XIV. Death Arcana: Tae Takemi  
XV. The Temperance Arcana: Sadayo Kawakami  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Ichiko Ohya  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Shinya Oda  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Hifumi Togo  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Yuuki Mishima  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Toranosuke Yoshida  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana:  
XXII. The Hunger Arcana:  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: Sae Niijima  
 **XXIII: The World Arcana.****

 ** **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**  
**

* * *

Unknown time has passed  
Interrogation Room

"You honestly think this kid is the leader? The Phantom Thieves of Hearts?" A adult with a strong look on his face questions his colleague. "A High school student that had an already bad track recorded." He then looks at the list, "Assault against a political figure, carrying an illegal firearm and a deadly weapon. Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation and murder of a high profiled founder of a burger joint."

"Sucks to be him." An adult didn't care for the unconscious teen bound to his chair, handcuffed by the hands and chained by his legs.

"Seems we gave the kid to much drugs." The adult noted as he sees the kid dozing off because of the amount of drugs they used against him.

"Oh who cares. Punk kid should know his place."

"Oi, wake up." The 2nd adult throws a bucket of water on the teen, waking him up in the process.

"Guess the drugs were a bit too strong...no dozing off!" The 1st adult kicks the teen's head and falling onto the ground hard.

'The hell...' The teen spits out blood coming out of his mouth from the kick, "Fuckin ass..." The officer kicks him in the stomach, making him have to cough and gasp for air.

"Watch your mouth you brat." The adult stated to the teen, "You should have know you your place in this world."

"Corrupted filth..." The officer punted the teen's face, drawing out more blood from the kick. "To think that they stoop this low against a minor." The teen spat out his own blood as the officer then picked up the teen and sat him back.

"Even if you are a minor but due to your criminal record, you'll be treated as any other criminal that comes by here." The officer stated to the teen, "If you keep this up, you will be locked up in the worst cellblock in the town's jail."

'Guess they don't do anything by the book.' The teen noted as he looks up at the corner right to see a camera, recording everything that just happened in the room.

The officer next to him sees that camera as well and had a smug grin on his face, "You honestly believe that the footage will save you from us?" He questions the teen, "Don't get your hopes up kid. This is our yard after all." The other officer hands him the clipboard and shows it to the teen, "Sign your name. Give us want we want. Your teammates sold you out."

'Like hell they did but _he_ on the other hand...' The teen knows who might be the one to have sold him and his team. "Fine but could use some water." The teen takes the clipboard as the officer then gets him a cup of water while the teen writes down his name, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Outside of Interrogation Room

"You really think that they brought the leader of the Thieves?" One of the guards asks his fellow guard.

"I believe so. To think it was actually a teen leading the rebellious group." The guard in front of him replies back.

"How long you think they might keep him in there?" The guard asks his friend.

"Don't know but it will be only a matter of time bef-" He was interrupted by woman approaching them.

long gray hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes, sometimes depicted with a int of mauve red. She wears a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part have clamshell-like designs. Accessory-wise, she wears a necklace of a section sign (§) which references her judicial occupation (it also appears in the top right of Shujin Academy's emblem), earrings, and a few dark hair clips can be seen above her right ear. She has violet fingernails and wears black or dark grey high heels. She is sometimes seen with a smartphone and a black bag slung over her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am but this area's-" One of the detectives tries to stop her but she shows her badge and ID at him.

"I'm Sae Niijima of the Public Prosecutors Office." She introduces herself to the detective.

"What's does the Prosecutors Office have business here?" The Detective questions her.

"Just let me through. I have something that I want to confirm with the suspect." Sae replies back to the detective but he wasn't going to have it.

"I believe that this is out of your jurisdiction Niijima-san."

A man in black approaches the conversation and asks, "Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima?" She nods her head as he shows her a phone, "There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be quite frank, your being an inconvenience for us."

Taking the officers cell phone, she answers the call and hears his voice, sighing, {I thought I ordered you to stand by Niijima-san.}

"I'm the one responsible for this case and I yet I am not allowed an interrogation!?"

{I'm calling because I knew you'd bring this up.}

"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it myself. After all, this is my case since Day 1."

Hearing him sigh at the other end of the call, she knows that she is right in all of this mess. {Very well. I will give you time to get your 'info' out of this guy. Good Luck.} She then hears him hang up and returns the cell phone to the men behind her.

"Ah, Prosector, I forgot to mention you something important. Your time with him will be cut short. We can't permit you to speak with the suspect for long."

"..."

"His methods are unknown. After all, we don't know if he is safe to talk to at the moment."

'Seems they want to simply kill this young man and get it over with.' Sae says to herself and nods her head before the guard would allow her to enter the room.

Once she was inside, she sees a familiar orange haired teen in a Shujin uniform, beaten, battered, bruised and bloody in front of her.

"I didn't expect it to be you Ichigo-kun." The teen slowly looks up and sees a familiar face, "You'll be answering my questions this time." See looks into his eyes and sees his eyes dilated. Looking to the ground next, she sees the drugs that they used on the teen in front of her. "Those bastards...can you hear me?" She asks Ichigo. "It seems you've been through hell from the looks of it." She noted from his current look, "Almost anything could happen here...and I can't stop them." She knows that Ichigo has had it rough from the file she has gotten of him.

Getting into trouble by helping a innocent bystander from getting raped by a high profiled politic figure but it would only back fire at his end. Getting labeled as a danger and was forced to be expelled from his former High School at Karakura Town to being transferred to Shujin Academy as a favor for him and only getting a limited amount of time to talk to his younger sisters via FaceTime.

"I need you to answer my questions as honestly as you can. Even I don't have enough time." Sae stated to Ichigo and questions him, "What was your true objective as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves? Why did you cause such a major incident?" She questions the major factor since she had to know, "I could tell this wasn't a prank from the start but I couldn't get a file to prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

"Of course you wouldn't." Ichigo replies and tries to shake off the effects he is currently under, still wobbly as his head is wobbling side to side.

"This isn't an issue of whenever or not it could be used in front of the court. I need to know Ichigo-kun. This is my case, after all." She says back and noted that he is in somewhat stable condition, "Seems you are coherent. "How and when did find out about that 'World'? How were you able to change and steal their hearts? Tell me everything from the beginning."

"Very well Niijima-san." He answers and begins to tell his tale, "It all started on my first day attending at Shujin Academy." Soon enough, the trickster begins the tale on how the Thief stole the hearts of his target.

Niijima would then take mental notes on what Ichigo is telling her.

* * *

April 9th 20XX  
Night Time

As Ichigo was asleep, he found himself in a cell, a cellular prison, with Ichigo shown in a prisoner outfit, complete with handcuffs, and locked in a cell.

"What the?" He raises an eyebrow until he sees a weird guy with a long nose in front of him behind a desk.

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The long nose man inquired with a grin that creeped Ichigo out, "This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room to those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this room. Remember it well."

"Dream and reality?" He raises an eyebrow to see this room.

"You are currently still asleep in the real world. I summoned you here to speak of important matters." Igor stated to the teen and continues, "It involves your life as well as of this world."

"Important matters?" Ichigo questions the long nosed man known as Igor.

"Still this is quite a surprised..." Igor noted as the whole room is that of a prison, "The state of this room reflects on the guest's heart. To think it would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the future, there is no mistaken that ruin will await you."

"Ruin?"

"I speak to the end of everything." He stated plainly, "However there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitated towards Freedom...That is the only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion world?" He questions he orange haired teen.

"Distortion?"

"Seems you didn't decline. That is enough of an answer."

"No I didn't answer your challenge!" He retorted as a baton rattled the bars of his cell.

"Quiet inmate!" The girl right orders Ichigo.

'Abrasive...seems like she's a bit of Karin.' He noted as she has more of a tomboyish aura that of his younger sister Karin.

"Ah forgive me to introduce them." Igor said as he forgotten about his two associates, "To the one on the right is Caroline and to your left Justine. They will be your wardens for this journey of yours."

They appear to be young girls with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes. The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appear to spell "OXYMORON." They wear a brassard on their left arm. They also have matching black ties. Caroline uses an electric shock baton to intimidate their inmate.

"Hmph. Try and struggle all you want." Caroline stated in a harsh tone.

"The duty of your wardens to is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators." Justine stated in a calm, monotone voice, "That is if you remain obedient."

'And she's almost like Yuzu besides the somewhat monotone voice.' Ichigo noted as he sense that both of these girls are almost that of his sisters.

"I will explain their roles on a later date. For now, the night is waning...it's almost time. Take the time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually." And with a simple gesture of his hand, the alarm on his cell was loud enough to make Ichigo cover his ears.

"Times up." Caroline stated as she turns around, "Go back to the bed and sleep."

April 10th,  
Morning

"Oi Ichigo." Tatsuki shakes up Ichigo, "Come on, we're going to be late." Soon enough Ichigo slowly opens his eyes and begins to sit up straight.

'That was a weird dream...' Ichigo yawns and stretches his arms.

"Come on baka." Tatsuki tosses him his uniform and bag.

"Alright alright. I'm up." Ichigo says as he gets out of his bed and heads downstairs to the bathroom to change. 'Even on a Sunday, I have to change into a uniform...' Sundays are mostly used for days off for the students since they mainly go to school for 6 days and they get Sundays free to themselves.

Soon enough Ichigo beings to change into his student uniform and thus the journey begins for the orange haired teen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Persona 5", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not being able to update as much with the story, been trying to rework on the chapter multiple times so as I am currently writing the chapter out.**

 **0: The Fool Arcana: Igor  
I. The Magician Arcana: Morgana  
II. The Priestess Arcana: Makoto Niijima  
III. The Empress Arcana: Haru Okumura  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Yusuke Kitagawa  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Sojiro Sakura  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Ann Takamaki  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Ryuji Sakamoto  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Caroline and Justine  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Futaba Sakura  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Chihaya Mifune  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Goro Akechi  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Munehisa Iwai  
XIV. Death Arcana: Tae Takem  
iXV. The Temperance Arcana: Sadayo Kawakami  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Ichiko Ohya  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Shinya Oda  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Hifumi Togo  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Yuuki Mishima  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Toranosuke Yoshida  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Tatsuki Arisawa  
XXII. The Hunger Arcana:  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: Sae Niijima  
XXIII: The World Arcana.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

"Hey! You both dressed up there?" Sojiro asks them both.

Tatsuki blinked and quickly finished her hair.

"Y-yes!" Tatsuki answers him first

She stood up and greeted him as he came up with Ichigo following behind her. She struggled to hold in a giggle at the sight of his fedora.

"Ok we're going to Shujin. I'll drive you both for today only. You'll take the train starting tomorrow."

They nodded and followed him out of Leblanc and into his car. He drove down the busy streets, eventually stopping around Shujin Academy. It wasn't anything special to them, just your typical school, about the same size as their old high school.

"Hey! Don't be so distracted, the principal is waiting for us."

"Coming." They both said in unison.

They quickly followed after him to an office. A secretary led them to another room then left us there to be called in.

Even the inside of the academy was the same. City schools look almost the same as country side schools-minus the subways.

"Come in."

Sojiro opened the door for them, revealing a very portly man with no neck in a tight tan suit. Besides him was a young woman with black unruly hair and a tired expression on her face.

Looks like she had no choice to be here either.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami. I'll be both of your homeroom teacher. Here's your student I.D's." She slid it across the table. As Ichigo took it, he noted she wasn't acting as if she was a nuisance. Or at least not yet. Soon both of them put their new student I.D.'s in their pants pockets.

"By the way, I can't protect you if you choose to do anything inappropriate. That is your promise, right Principal Kobayakawa?"

There it is.

The two begin to talk, Ms. Kawakami obviously complaining why she of all people had to get such a bad student. Ichigo frowned, as did Sojiro and Tatsuki. It seemed even teachers wouldn't give him the time of day. They warned him what would happen if he stepped out of line. To top it off, getting expelled from here practically guaranteed no other school would accept him. Sojiro glanced at Ichigo then the principal.

"Are we done here? I have a restaurant to take care of." He said impatiently.

"Of course. Sakura-san please watch over him." Principal Kobayakawa said seriously and turns to Tatsuki, "Make sure he doesn't do anything bad for this year."

"Hai."

Sojiro nodded and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Ichigo and Tatsuki. As soon as they escaped from the school, Sojiro heaved out a large sigh.

"They were treating you like a damn nuisance."

"Yeah. I'm pretty used to it by now." He said dejectedly.

"Seems like your record followed you all the way out here. Wouldn't surprise me if rumors started flying around." He muttered.

His words rang true. His teachers would undoubtedly know of her criminal record, and students always find out the newest gossip somehow.

"Come on, let's go back."

They nodded and followed him to the car. They drove in silence for sometime, but got stuck in traffic eventually.

"Do you think you can handle school life?" Sojiro asks Ichigo

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sojiro nods and focuses back to driving, honking his horn at the stagnant cars surrounding them. He continued complaining, but it was the city. What else could you expect? He closed his eyes and rested his head against the car window. His mind drifted back towards the Velvet Room.

About 30-45 minutes later,

"Hey, wake up."

Sojiro gentle shook Ichigo until his eyes sleepily opened. It seemed they were back at Leblanc. The traffic jam must've been hectic; it was already evening.

"What a waste of time... I couldn't even open the shop." Sojiro complained.

Ichigo and Tatsuku couldn't help but agree. All that really happened was the principal threatening her with expulsion. This day was just exhausting for her.

"I'm going to head to bed." Akira said, heading up the stairs.

"Hold on. Here."

Sojiro placed a brown notebook in his hand.

"Your probation officers want you to keep a log of your activity here."

"Ok I will. Goodnight."

Ichigo promotly went up the stairs, Sojiro's eyes following him.

"Poor kid..." He muttered before leaving. "Make sure that nothing happens Tatsuki."

She nods her head before actually leaving the store. Tatsuki flipped the sign to show that they are now closed for the day. She then goes up stairs and sees Ichigo laying on his bed.

"You alright?" She asks him a bit concerned about her friend.

"Seems that this school already hates me." He sighed as he sat up. She could tell that Ichigo really wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow. Especially if the rumors about him got around. His phone buzzed and he frowned as he pulled it out.

'That strange app? What is happening?'

He lacked the energy to deal with it today, so he just shut it off and plugged it in-crawling into bed as well and Tatsuki followed suit in her own bed. Soon, they drifted into slumber relatively fast and was saddened when she woke. Their first day as a Shijin Academy student would most definitely be memorable.

The Next Day

Dragging herself out of bed, Tatsuki went on to shower first and got dressed with Ichigo following suit.. Once done, they each grabbed their bag and descended into Leblanc cafe.

"Good morning." She said once she saw Sojiro.

"Hey. Sit down and eat breakfast."

They obediently sat down, and a plate of curry was placed in front of them.

"Hurry up and eat it before the customers start coming in."

It was strange to eat such a dish for breakfast, but decided against complaining. Tatsuki spooned it into her mouth and soon found it difficult to stop shovelling it down her mouth.

'SO GOOD!'

The flavor was so rich and delicious that she was disappointed when her plate was empty.

"That was amazing!"

Sojiro gave them a sheepish grin.

"It's not all that. Anyway start heading out before my customers arrive."

Both of them nodded. Tatsuki stood and waved as she headed out the door. Outside, she flipped the sign to open and hurried to the station. Unlike their hometown, they had no choice but to ride several trains to reach the school.

They both hated the trains.

Every passenger was jammed into the small car, and it was beyond unpleasant. Tatsuki clutched her bag her chest and tried her best to breath evenly while Ichigo made sure his bag is on his shoulders. The TV was on the news, discussing the recent train accident increase. It truly was a terrible ride. Looks like they are going to have to get used to it. By the time they could get off and just walk, it began to rain.

'Just my luck...' Both of them bring out their umbrellas out and hurried into some shade

Luckily they ran for cover under a nearby building awning. Tatsuki brushed her wet locks of hair out of her eyes.

"This sucks..." Ichigo muttered as he brushes his wet hair While cleaning he was fixing his hair, a hooded figure stood next to them. When she replaced them, it became clear said hooded figure was female.

When she removed her hood, Ichigo couldn't help but gasp.

This girl was most definitely was a model with that flawless skin, crystal blue eyes, and originally blonde hair. He couldn't stop but stare at this extraordinary girl. Unfortunately for him, the girl noticed her burning gaze and looked back at her. Instead of blasting him or giving him a creeped out look- she smiled at Ichigo.

It only lasted for a second, but it felt like a century to him. Her smile was innocent and filled with warmth and kindness. So when she turned away, the cold seemed to wash over her.

That girl is wearing the Shujin uniform. Maybe we could be friends?

The idea brought hope into his heart. Perhaps she wouldn't be cast out as easily as she thought. Ichigo pulled out his phone, trying to think of a casual way to start a conversation with her. Ever since he was expelled, it was safe to say his conversational skills had gone down the drain. Stalling for time, he pulled out his phone, feigning interest in a fake text. Soon enough, that strange app popped back onto his screen, but this time it opened. His fingers tapped the screen but it refused to close. He turned back to the girl, but was distracted by a car pulling up to the curb. The driver rolled down the window and peered out. It was a man with dark curly hair.

"Good morning, you need a ride? You'll be late at this rate."

"Um sure, thanks." The blonde girl walked towards the car as if it was the most normal thing to do in a situation like this. He then fixed his gaze on Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Do you need a ride too?"

"No, I'm fine." They said quickly. The man nodded and focused back on the wheel, rolling up the window. Just before she completely disappeared from sight, she saw the blonde girl make another face this time. It didn't radiate warmth or happiness. Instead it was fear, distaste, and disgust. As the car veered from the curb, a blonde haired boy sprinted past her, only missing it by a fraction of a second.

"Damn pervy teacher!" He panted.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Pervy teacher?" He looked at Tatsuki, who only shrugged at the possible question.

The app trilled in his hand but he ignored it. He cursed more under his breath. The boy locked eyes with her and gazed upon her with suspicion.

With that look he's definitely a delinquent.

"Whatcha staring at? Interested in Kamoshida?" He sneered.

"Kamo...shida?"

His threatening look lessened, replaced by confusion.

"You both go to Shujin, but ain't heard of Kamoshida?" The blonde haired teen questions them both.

"I just transferred here." Ichigo stated to the blonde.

"Same here." Tatsuki replies as well.

"Well stay away from that asshole. He screws with everyone that he doesn't agree with."

His statement shocked them. How could such a deplorable man be a teacher?

Ryuji seemed to still be raging angrily too.

"He sees himself as the damn king of the castle!"

"Castle?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"N-no I didn't mean that." He sighs in exasperation at their cluelessness.

"Come on we'd better get going unless you wanna be late." He said.

They both nodded with Ichigo pocketing his phone. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through her head. The blonde boy must've felt it too. He cradled his head abd muttered a complaint before leading her down an alley.

He was a few steps ahead of her, but he slowed his pace to help her keep up. She felt something strange but failed to put her finger on it.

Probably first day jitters.

"What the!?" The boy's yells brings her back to reality. They gaswped at the sight in front of them. The sign said Shujin Academy but there was no doubt that this wasn't their school. Replacing the academy was a large magnificent castle.

"What's going on?" She asked turning to him.

"How the hell should I know!?"

They stared at the castle for what felt like eons before he broke the silence.

"Might as well go in right?" He said.

"I'm not sure..." Ichigo had a bad feeling about this as does Tatsuki.

"Come on, I'll look after ya. Promise." He looked at Tatsuki.

"I can protect myself. I'm a martial arts champion." Tatsuki stated proudly and the Blonde haired teen looked at Ichigo to see if she's telling the truth.

"She is. She's my best friend by the way."

"Ahhh. Ok, let's go." Since they don't know what's really going on, they followed the blonde haired teen into the castle in awe. It was furnished with golden decorations and lavish red carpets, lined with suits of armor.

"Is this for real?"

"It seems so."

The castle was certainly glamorous but there was an odd, harrowing feeling hanging in the air. A clanking noise echoed in the walls. The three of them went clanking drew closer and Ichigo found himself inching closer to the boy. His stomach dropped as a moving suit of armor walked up to them.

"That's some costume. How'd you make it so realistic?" The blonde haired teen questions the person in the armor.

Can he not tell it's NOT a costume? His realization came soon enough when more suits of armor strode up to them as if they were soldiers.

"Get them!" The armor ordered his fellow knights as they burst into the room one by one.

"Come on! Don't just stand there!" He yelled.

Ichigo and Tatsuki ran towards the blonde haired teen and hopes to outrun them.

"You are unauthorized to be here!" One of the knights commands.

"Capture them!" Another demands.

The soldiers draw closer, surrounding them, blocking them from running anywhere. The boy stood protectively in front of them, but there was no way he could stand against them. The closet one bashes him in the back with its shield, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him." He said, kneeling besides him.

"Hey! Y-you're gonna break my damn bones..." He whimpers in pain from the attack.

The next thing they knew, a hard blunt object smacked into the back of their skull. The world around her grew dark as she collasped onto the ground.

"Take them to the cell." A Red knight ordered them, "Send word to our lord. I'm sure he'll want to know about this." A couple of the remaining knights went off to tell the 'lord of the castle' while the other knights carried them into the prison aka the basement.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo and Tatsuki met both Ryuji and Ann in the story and they are now captured in Kamoshida's castle! Ichigo's Persona will be revealed in the next chapter and what should be Tatsuki's or if she should have one?**

 **I also have been trying to figure out Tatsuki's Arcana as well. Normally it should be the Chariot's Arcana but in most cases, only one person in the main characters social links is represented.**

 **Question: Should I do another Bleach X Persona story with Ichigo Kurosaki, Yu Narukami and Akira Kurusu and the female protagonist? I've been writing out an outline for the story and some of my ideas have been going elsewhere and into the form of the Bleach X Persona project/idea. Who should they have in their respective S.L.'s in the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, the potential story project and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a new chapter for "Persona 5", Thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **One hell of a first day...**

Unknown Location  
Prison Area

After the knights had put our three heroes into their cell at the bottom of the castle, it would take awhile for them to wake up but the blonde haired male would be the first to awoken from their knockout blow.

"Hey." The blonde haired teen tries to wake up both Ichigo and Tatsuki but to no avail. He sighs at this and gently shakes Tatsuki first.

A soft hand grasped her arm, shaking her up. Tatsuki slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and struggled to see clearly. The boy was standing besides her, concern clouding his brown eyes.

"You ok?" He asks her first.

She nodded and rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah but your friend ain't." He pointed to the still out cold Ichigo on wood bed.

"Ichigo!" She quickly rushes over to see if he is alright.

"How long you guys been friends?" He asks her.

"Almost 10 years." Tatsuki replies back and continues on looking over Ichigo's head injury. "He's basically my best friend."

"Really?" He didn't see that coming. "How's he doing?"

"Nothing to serious but he'll have that bump for awhile."

Looking around, she realized they were imprisoned in a cell. She had been laying on a cot.

"How long have we been out?"

"I dunno." The boy looked around, clearly agitated.

"The hell is this!? They can't keep us here!" He proceeds to bang on the cell bars, yelling at anyone nearby.

"Let us outta here! I know someone's out there!" Tatsuki yells out, trying to get someone to get them out of here but to no luck.

"..." Tatsuki turns her head to see Ichigo waking up and she rushes over to him.

"Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki?" He blinks a couple of times before his vision turns clear and sees Tatsuki a bit worried, "What...what happened?" He asks her as he slowly sits up.

"We got knocked out by these knights and next thing we know is that we're here." Tatsuki gave him the short story as she helps her friend up. "You doing alright?" She asks him concernly.

"Yeah...just give me a minute."

Couple of minutes later, Ichigo stood and wandered in their prison. He reached out, touching the shackles hanging from the wall.

"Are these...?" He began.

He looked at them with wide eyes.

"Don't they use 'em for torture and stuff?" The blonde haired teen asked uneasily.

Ichigo quickly retracted his hand back and shuttered at the thought.

"Dammit...where are we?" Tatsuki says a bit irritated.

She could feel sweat accumulating on her forehead when a scream echoed in the dungeon. The two rushed up to the bars but they could not see the owner of the screams. More anguished screams erupt from somewhere in the dungeon.

"What the? Were those-"Before the boy could finish, the armored soldiers clustered to the front of their cage. Instinctively, he stands in front of Ichigo.

"You're lucky your charges have been quickly decided. You're charged with unlawful entry. Thus, death is your punishment." They say.

"Say what?!"

Ichigo could only stand there in a stunned silence.

'Th-There's no way...Are we going to actually die?'

The soldiers part in the middle, allowing someone to walk up tto them. It was a strange man with bright yellow eyes.

"No one can do as they please in my castle. Lowly scum like you shouldn't be here."

The man wore a crown on his head and tight pink speedo along with an extravagant cape. Unfortunately, she didn't cover her eyes fast enough because all she could imagine in her head was that tight pink speedo.

"Wait, is that you Kamoshida?" The Blonde haired teen couldn't believe it. The person in charge is one of the school's teachers.

"Kamoshida?" Both Ichigo and Tatsuki mumbles.

"Yeah, that bastard in the car from earlier."

Ichigo thought back to the strange man from before and compared him to the Kamoshida before them. Physically, they appeared to be the same. But something was off.

"Sakamoto? I'm surprised you aren't alone. I thought it was some lowly thief."

'Sakamoto. So that's his name.' Both Ichigo and Tatsuki said to themselves.

"Are you still trying to disobey me? You still haven't learned?" Kamoshida asked in mock innocence.

He smirked at Sakamoto then fixated his gaze at Tatsuki. His eyes made her blood run cold. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"She's sneaking around with Sakamoto too? I guess I'll give you a 'special' punishment" He said, obviously pleased with the specimen before him.

Sakamoto quickly pushed her behind him.

"Like hell you will! Shut up you asshole!"

Kamoshida glowered down at him.

"Don't you know who you're talking to? Seems you don't understand the position you're in."

Tatsuki nudged Sakamoto gently.

"Don't be so rash. We don't know what he's capable of." She whispered.

"I'm not letting him push us around!" Sakamoto swore to her and her friend.

The soldiers rattled against the bars, surprising the two.

"Time for an execution!"

They forced their way through the cell door and before they knew it they surrounded Sakamoto. Ichigo and Tatsuki stared in horror as they closed in on him.

"Goddammit..." Sakamoto muttered.

With amazing strength, he rammed into one of the soldiers. It clattered to the ground, leaving an opening for them to get out.

"I ain't down for this shit. Let's go."

He reached out towards them but was sucker punched in the gut before their fingers could meet.

"Sakamoto!"

His knees hit the ground as he hacked and coughed, desperate to get air back in his lungs. As he struggled, the soldiers regrouped around him. She rushed forward and tried pushing one away to no avail.

"Hey, get out of here! These guys are serious!" He yelled.

His effort to make them leave failed. Tatsuki continued to struggle but there was no use. Kamoshida chuckled at her efforts, plunging her heart deeper into her stomach.

"Just abandon him. Give your heart to me." He grinned.

"Shut up!" She whimpered.

"Listen to me! Just hurry up and go!"

Ichigo looked down at Sakamoto. Despite being a bit beat up, his gaze was intense and serious. Or at least it was until Kamoshida strode across the cell towards him.

"Let's start his execution now."

The soldier gripped his arms tightly, prompting a yelp out of Sakamoto. Once fully raised, a sadistic grin formed on Kamoshida's face.

"Take this!" Tatsuki screamed as he continuously beat up Sakamoto without giving him a moment to recover.

"Stop it! Stop it! You'll kill him!" Ichigo tried to get Kamoshida to stop.

Kamoshida only laughed and ridiculed him as he effortlessly beat down on Sakamoto. With one more punch, he sent the poor blonde face first to the ground. He was motionless on the ground.

'No... He's not... He can't be...' Ichigo couldn't believe it but the guy that got stucked with them is lying there, motionless.

Kamoshida spat on him. To her relief, Sakamoto looked up at him, but the damage was evident on his face.

"A peasant like you isn't even worth beating." He says with disgust as a soldier threw him against the wall and he could only lay limply on the ground. Kamoshida glared down at him.

"I'll kill you right now."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Have you lost your mind!?" He yelled.

Kamoshida turned his attention back to him and Tatsuki. He sauntered up to her, his eyes filled with lust and rage. It was unsettling but she refused to back down.

He couldn't- no, she wouldn't- let this insane man kill her first friend.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." He got up in his face but she glared back at him. His defiance irritated him. "That look irritates me!" He swiftly kicks him to the ground without a second of hesitation. His head swims momentarily, giving the soldiers time to restrain Tatsuki and Ichigo. He struggled in their grip but it was useless.

'I can't die yet...' He tries to get the shield off of him as the thoughts of his little sisters were going through his mind.

Now this asshole reduced him to this. Why did he deserve this?

He sighs in exasperation at her cluelessness. He looks her up and down, then grins a little.

"You know, you're pretty cute. Come on, I'll look after ya. Promise." Kamoshida tries to make his move on a restrained Tatsuki.

This moment made Ichigo clenched his fists.

'I hate this...I hate that man.'

 ** _"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none."_**

He glanced up. A butterfly fluttered before her eyes.

 _ **"But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."**_

'Wait...what?' He continues on looking at the blue butterfly flapping its wings around him.

 **"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch?**

 **Are you forsaking him to save yourself?"**

'Who? Who is...?'

 **"Death awaits them if you do nothing.**

 **Was your previous decision a mistake then?"**

Flashes of the pleading woman and that bastard of a man flashed in his mind. Static and then the lights of the police car.

"No, it wasn't."

Sakamoto's struggling brought him back to reality. Tatsuki gasped as the soldier grabbed him from the neck, choking him. It raised its' sword towards him.

'NO!'

She fiercely flailed against them. Her only thought was save Sakamoto.

 **"Very well. I have heeded your resolve."**

Suddenly, his head felt as if his head was being split in half. It felt like agony. Sweat and tears poured down his face as his screams increased in volume.

 **"Vow to me.**

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!"**

His body jerked violently as the pain grew in an alarming rate.

 **"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"**

He threw his head up and screamed with all his might.

 **"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"**

The pain ceased but her anger did not. It flooded her veins and mind.

"Execute him!" Kamoshida commanded.

"That's enough!"

Kamoshida turned to him in shock, along with everyone else in the cell.

"What was that...?"

He shook with fury and tension grew in the air. The soldier released his grip on Sakamoto. He gasped for air and sank to the ground.

Kamoshida didn't like to be ignored however.

"You desire to be killed that much? Fine!"

He nodded and she was promptly smacked across the face with a shield. When his senses returned, he was restrained already. Sakamoto struggled to stand but sagged to the ground once more and Tatsuki couldn't move at all. The soldier raised its sword up and flung it down.

He closed his eyes and waited.

 **"No..."**

A burst of energy surged through him. He openned his eyes and felt his power. Wind suddenly picked up blinding everyone, even Ichigo. Strangely, something grew over his eyes.

'W-What?' His hands gingerly felt the strange thing. 'A mask?' His mask once had a series of thick red stripes which covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.

Without a second thought, he imediately tried prying it off his face. It felt as if he was ripping off his own skin but he didn't care. He finally yanked off the entire thing and screamed in agony. Blood soaked his forehead and streaked down. It dripped to the ground, but a smirk grew on his lips.

He faced Kamoshida and let his anger run free. The blood dissolved into blue flames, eventually engulfing his entire body. Laughing echoed in the cell. Kamoshida slowly backed up in fear, unsure about what was happening. A sinister smile formed amongst the fire, eventually forming above her. His clothing changed when he emerged from the flames.

his outfit consists of a black leather jacket with a hood, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of grey gloves.

Chains jingled as a strange being emerges from the flames with black and Grey wings and a dark body. A grin was evident on its face as its claw-like hands touch his top hat. It was tied by the chains but Ichigo didn't hesitate to release it. Once free, it blew back everyone.

He stood before Kamoshida, Sakamoto and Tatsuki, the former crawling away like a coward while the latter stared in surprise.

Ichigo only gave him a devilishly alluring smile in return.

"Let's do this Azrael!"

 **"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis."**

He glanced at Sakamoto's battered form and Tatsuku then looked at Azrael serious.

"Give me your power. I won't let them suffer any longer." He replied.

 **"Hmph, very well..."**

It was then she realized Kamoshida had somehow mustered up the courage to stand once more, much to her disappointment.

"Who the hell are you!?" He demanded from the masked Ichigo.

He smirked and glared down at him.

"Your fucking worst nightmare." He couldn't help but grin behind his mask.

Agitated with his tone, he looked at his mangled guards. "Guards! Kill that one!"

The two soldiers stood and burst into shadow-like entities-eventually forming as some kind of floating pumpkins.

"You'll learn to be obedient to me!" He yelled.

Azrael stood before him, ready to fight. Something sharp pricked him when he brushed his hand over her thigh.

'Daggers?' He raises an eyebrow and sees that the daggers are the polar opposites of each other, a white blade with blue hues on the blade while the other is a black blade with red hues on the blade.

Said weapons was strapped to his right thigh. He pulled them out and along with Azrael, they quickly ended the monsters' lives. Sakamoto looked like Tatsuki and both were shock once the battle ended.

"What...? What was...?"

Kamoshida stomped up to him, his hand raised to attack.

"You little...!?"

Sakamoto stood as fast as he could and rammed into him. He collided with the ground with a thud.

"You like that you son of a bitch!?" He taunted.

"Come on! Grab the key!" Tatsuki said.

"Huh? The key?"

He spotted the key and grabbed it before exitted the cell with Ichigo and Tatsuki. He quickly locked the door with Kamoshida still inside.

"Ok it's locked!"

The three sighed in relief now that the bastard was stuck on the other side.

"Damn you!" He yelled as he stood.

Sakamoto looked at Ichigo suspiciously.

"What was that just now!? And... your clothes!"

"My clothes?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow and looked at himself and could see. "I honestly don't have a damn clue..."

"Well at least your back to normal." Tatsuki says with a sincere smile on her face, which is rare for Ichigo.

Almost as suddenly as he changed, he reverted back to her normal look.

"Whoa! It went back to normal?" They all didn't expect him to change all of a sudden.

Kamoshida suddenly banged on the cell bars. The three jumped in surprise.

"You bastards!" He yelled.

"God, this's nuts!" Sakamoto sighed.

"It really is." Ichigo nodded.

"A-Anyway, let's scram." Tatsuki said.

"Right! Come on!" He said.

Ichigo ran down the path with Sakamoto and Tatsuki following him closely. As they went, Sakamoto chucked the keys into the river of water-an action the vexed the imprisoned Kamoshida. He banged and shook the bars violently.

"Goddamn thieves!" Kamoshida yells at them, "I will get you bastards for this!" He swore under his breath as he watched their figures retreat from him. "Guards!"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo's intial persona is Azrael, the Angel of Death, since he does come from the aspects of death in the Bleach series (being a shinigami/soul reaper) I thought it would be fitting for him to be his persona and also he has his Hollow Mask as his mask along with hints of his heritage being the twin daggers white/blue (Quincy) black and red (Shinigami/Hollow).**

 **Tatsuki's persona won't be revealed until a bit later.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Persona 5", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Also, there will be a new Persona 5 subseries: P5 The Royal. While I don't know what the plot is yet but it features a new character and I may possibly add her into the story since she is part of the P5 story.**

 **0: The Fool Arcana: Igor  
I. The Magician Arcana: Morgana  
II. The Priestess Arcana: Makoto Niijima  
III. The Empress Arcana: Haru Okumura  
IV. The Emperor Arcana: Yusuke Kitagawa  
V. Hierophant Arcana: Sojiro Sakura  
VI. The Lovers Arcana: Ann Takamaki  
VII. The Chariot Arcana: Ryuji Sakamoto  
VIII. Strength Arcana: Caroline and Justine  
IX. The Hermit Arcana: Futaba Sakura  
X. The Fortune Arcana: Chihaya Mifune  
XI. The Justice Arcana: Goro Akechi  
XIII. The Hangman Arcana: Munehisa Iwai  
XIV. Death Arcana: Tae Takemi  
iXV. The Temperance Arcana: Sadayo Kawakami  
XVI: The Devil Arcana: Ichiko Ohya  
XVII. The Tower Arcana: Shinya Oda  
XVIII. The Star Arcana: Hifumi Togo  
XIX. The Moon Arcana: Yuuki Mishima  
XX. The Sun Arcana: Toranosuke Yoshida  
XXI. The Aeon Arcana: Tatsuki Arisawa  
XXII. The Hunger Arcana:  
XXIII: Judgement Arcana: Sae Niijima  
XXIII: The World Arcana.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

Present Day  
Interrogation Room

"A Persona?"

"The aspect of someone's character that is presented to or perceived by others or a role or character adopted by an author or an actor." Ichigo answers her question, "Because of me exploring that world for maybe an hour or two at best and facing cognitive versions of pass targets. While trying to get out of that world and trying to survive, my colleagues and I awoken our Personas."

Sae would end up jotting that down in her notes.

"While my friend's Personas are all based on known figures from Azrael, Captain Kidd, Johanna, Zoro, Carmen, Goemon, Necronomicon, Milday, and Adler."

Sae again jotting down all these names down and she remembers something, "Adler...that name sound familiar..."

"Irene Adler, a fictional character known in novels with Detective Sherlock Holmes." He replies to her while trying to think straight, "Again, our Personas are based on known thieves, outlaws, hell even an opera singer throughout history and fictional."

"But you say your Personas are all based on something real but yours isn't," Sae stated and continues, "Your Persona, Azrael, is more of a religious factor in Judaism. Why is that?" She actually finds this fascinating. Normally this case sounds way too nonsense but this has been going on for an entire year. This entire year has been crazy with the Phantom Thieves changing the hearts of all their specific targets.

"I honestly don't know as to why that is..." He answers her while again trying to clear his head, "I'm surprised that you know some knowledge of my Persona."

"It was something I had to look up during my earlier years when I was starting out. Some psychopaths would use religious icons to point out their source for motivation or in the matter."

"I see..."

"Anyway, continuing on, after 'exploring' the castle, you and your colleagues would return to school I presume?" Ichigo nods his head to her question, "Was everything somewhat normal?"

"Not really..." He clears his throat and continues, "After being late, Skull, Rider and I still would find ourselves 'needing' to go into the Metaverse and finding out as to why we see these cognitive selves."

"Needing?" She raises an eyebrow to his statement.

"When Skull, Rider and I saw this cognitive version of Kamoshida and how bad his influence was, we ended up going back to make sure his 'bad heart' has changed"

"The change of heart."

Ichigo nods his head and continues, "While I haven't gotten to how we change the hearts of our targets, it is important for you to know."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow to his words, "Is this your own words or rather the truth serum?"

"Perhaps both."

She would take what she knows and try to figure out this 'metaverse' world that he spoke of just a few moments ago but then again, there isn't a piece of hard evidence that there is such world exists and is only the possible idea of someone who is deranged or drugged in this case.

"You said that Kamoshida has this Palace, within the cognitive world. Mind sharing that?"

"A Palace is a manifestation of "distortion", strong negative and corrupt thoughts that warp the perceptions of people into a hazard for themselves and others. Each of our targets has or had a palace only with the right keywords."

"Keywords?" She begins jotting what he has said so far down on her notes, "So each of your targets like Kamoshida had keywords to enter said palace?"

"Yup. Kamoshida's keywords where I believe a 'King' in the 'Castle'. Since he was a former Olympic athlete of the Volleyball team for Japan a few years back and turned into the coach for Shujin Academy. All the teachers praised him, hence the word 'King'. He was the golden star of our school before I exposed him for his lustful, overworking of a teacher that he really is. Not only did he would try to make sexual advantages towards the female students, but he would also try to expel students that he dislikes. Hell, I was on his shit list because of me being late on my first day to even having some conversations with Panther, who I will bring up in a bit."

"Seems you made quite the impression on him." She added but Ichigo waves it off.

"I was just trying to make things easier for myself for most of my school life but Kamoshida ended up spreading rumors of me so that people would try to say some nasty stuff towards my way." Ichigo stated to her, "Since there were already rumors of myself arriving at Shujin Academy as a juvenile and if I were to get into trouble, I'll be sent to jail."

"Too which you are in right now." She says with a sad smile, "I've read your file before coming here. You came here last March to start fresh and get over your record before you can go back to Karakura Town.

"So, continuing on..."

"After we got managed to get out of that cell, Rider, Skull and I would find...an interesting helper."

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Co.

With the Kamoshina(?) stuck in a cell, the trio had to Jump over streams of water in this porn loving castle wasn't the weirdest thing they had seen today. Nor was the cages of screaming captives or rather students.

"Hey!"

"You guys say something?" Ichigo asks both of them but they shake their heads.

"Wasn't me," Ryuji stated first.

"Not me either," Tatsuki replies

"Uh...here!" They turn their attention to It was a talking monster cat.

"Holy Crap!" They all couldn't believe it. Not in a million years would they be able to talk to a talking cat.

"A Talking cat!" Ryuji pointed at the 'cat'?

"I'm not a talking cat!"

"Still not convincing us..." Ichigo pointed out as they are still in shock to see and hear this 'cat' talk.

The conversation would take a couple of minutes of banter between Ryuji and "How many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT a cat!"

Correction- the talking monster that's not a cat. This first day was certainly going down in the record books for all three of them. Along the way of searching for a way out, they came across some sort of cat-like creature. It was imprisoned and begged them to release him. With incoming guards on the way, he chooses to release him in exchange for showing them out.

"Are you sure this ain't some trap cat?" Ryuji asks. He was very suspicious of the creature since they let it go, but who could blame him? They were seemingly trapped in a strange world. Everything is not as it seems. But he didn't have to keep aggravating it...

"For the last time, I am Morgana! NOT a cat Blondie."

"Blondie!?"

Morgana sighed and gave Ichigo a sympathetic look.

"I don't know how you tolerated this idiot, Orange."

"Orange?" Ichigo took offended by that nickname.

"Let's just keep moving. The last thing we need is to encounter more of Kamoshida's guards." He warned.

The two heeded his words but it was futile. By the next corridor, another hulking guard came straight towards them.

"Oh shit! It's another one of them!" Ryuji pointed out.

Ichigo stepped forward, determined to protect them. His clothes once again transformed. Morgana seemed to have other plans. He jumped ahead of the two of them without a second of hesitation.

"You amateur. Zorro!" The light blinded them as a large black figure wielding a rapier emerged above Morgana. The cat glanced at Ichigo with interest.

"You look like you can fight. Come, we shall promptly shut them up."

He nodded and followed suit, summon Azrael to aid him in battle. It was strange to see such a small creature wield a sword so nimbly, but he got the job done. His wind attacks knocked down the shadow easily so the fight didn't last too long.

As soon as the shadows were destroyed, he clothing reverted back to normal once more.

"Seems like you don't have full control over your powers yet. The transformation usually doesn't dissolve like that." Morgana said.

"What? That crap doesn't make any sense!" Ryuji groaned.

"Grrr! Can't you just sit still and listen Blondie?"

"Stop callin' me Blondie! My name's Ryuji."

Ichigo could feel the level of annoyance grow at the two. There was really no time for this nonsense.

"Hey! We have more important things to be doing." Tatsuki says to both Ryuji and Morgana.

"You're right. We need to get you guys out of here." Morgana

"Before we go, here. You never know when you'll need it."

Morgana pushed medicine into her hands, to which she immediately pocketed.

"Let's go."

The teens followed Morgana upstairs and down some corridors until Ryuji asked them to stop. He stared into the bars of one of the cages. A boy in a red uniform was sprawled on the floor inside.

"I saw those clothes before... Damn! I'm so flustered that I can't remember." He groaned.

"Come on, let's move." Morgana pushed.

"Hold on a sec! Who are these guys?" His questions seemed to irk Morgana.

"We don't have time for this. We need to move before-" Tatsuki was cut short when they heard,

"OVER THERE!" A Knight in red pointed at Ichigo and co and The bridge lowered with a thud, blowing dust towards them. Once it cleared, an armored soldier clamored towards them.

"You should've listened to me!" He yelled.

"Come on. Let's fight this thing." Ichigo said, transforming once more.

The feline grinned at the orange haired teen.

"You got guts. I like that."

Just like before, the Shadows didn't stand a chance with the combined power of Zorro and Arsene.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before more show up."

"Wait! We can't just leave these guys here."

"You really don't get it. Tch, I don't have time to explain.." Morgana sighs.

He frowned at Ryuji then turned towards the bridge.

"Do what you want, but I'm heading towards the exit."

Morgana disappeared quickly, leaving both Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Ryuji alone. He could see the conflict on his face. As much as she did want to do something, there wasn't much she could.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to help them. But right now, we need to leave." He said.

He looked at her then back at the caged inhabitant.

"Dammit...I'm coming."

The two rush after Morgana and finally catch up to him. He wasn't too far ahead luckily. Maybe he was waiting for them? Nevertheless, they followed him all the way to the end of the hall.

"We're here," Morgana says, skidding to a stop.

"Finally! We're saved..." Ryuji sighs.

He looks around the area for a door, but when the knob turned it refused to open. His relief swiftly became confusion.

"Huh?"

He glared down at Morgana.

"D'you trick us, ya jerk?!"

Morgana didn't seem offended in the least and calmly replied.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Just follow me." Morgana pushed open the next door.

"Come on Ryuji," Tatsuki said, following after him.

"Hey, wait a sec!" He chased after the two, the door closing behind him. Inside were several shelves of books and an air duct. "Where are we supposed to get out?! There are not any windows!" Ryuji yells.

Morgana sighs in defeat. "Ugh, amateur..."

"What was that!?" Ryuji says in a ticked off tone.

Tatsuki pokes him in the shoulder then points to the air vent. "We can get out from there."

Morgana grins in approval. "That's it. I knew you were a natural." The cat praises her and so far, It's probably the only way that leads all the way outside.

"Got it. We just need to get the metal off. Hang on a sec." Ryuji climbs up to the vent and begins prying off the metal covering. In a few moments, it clanks to the ground, followed by Ryuji.

"Damn, that hurt..."

"I hope those guards didn't hear." She muttered to which Ryuji ignored her comment.

"We're seriously getting out of here.."

"You may want to hold off on celebrating until you get out of here," Morgana says.

"Right..."

They turned their attention to Morgana.

"Are you coming with us?" Ichigo asks the cat but it shook its head.

"There's still something I need to do. Now get going."

"Thank you, Morgana, don't get caught again."

Morgana looked away bashfully.

"Heh, you guys better be careful too." The Cat warns them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ryuji and Tatsuki nod their head and they climb up and crawls through the vent, closely followed by Ichigo. He could've sworn he heard the cat say something, but his thoughts were too occupied with escaping this strange place.

A bright light blinded her as she crawled on, and somehow she ended up standing. Beside her, Ryuji was struggling to catch his breath. It seemed they were standing in the middle of the street.

We made it out.

Before anyone could say anything, Ichigo's phone chimed in his pocket.

 **"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."** They all hear Ichigo's cellphone and they all raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Returned?" Ryuji mumbled.

"So that was like another world? What was that place?" Ichigo mutters out loud and wonders about that world.

"I dunno what to think anymore..." He groans aloud.

A moment of silence passes before he explodes.

"What the hell was that!? Kamoshida! That castle! The cat!"

"Calm down, we shouldn't attract any-" Ichigo tries to calm down Ryuji but...

"What's with the yelling? Are you students at Shujin?" Two police officers strolled up to them.

"Crap." He groans as they approach them.

"Cutting class huh?"

Ichigo furiously shook his head in denial, but Ryuji seemed to have other ideas.

"Huh? No! We were trying to get there and then ended up at some weird castle!"

'Why in the name of hell would anyone believe that...' He hangs his head low. His thoughts rang true as neither officer took his words seriously. They even asked if they were taking drugs. Ichigo could only sigh as they were told nothing was different at Shujin Academy. She already had a feeling it would be like that.

"You don't want us to report you? Then I recommend you and your boyfriend hurry along to school."

"Hey! She's not-"

"Come on, let's go." Ryuji stared at ho, in disbelief as she began walking away.

"Oh come on!"

He didn't stand a chance with the cops alone so he ran after her. Once he caught up, the two made their way to Shujin. As they walked, Ryuji stole a glance at him and Tatsuki. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"Well you've been calling me Ryuji all this time and I don't even know both of your names..."

"Oh right." Ichigo really doesn't recall his name, "That's fine. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo huh? Well, that settles that. Nice to meet ya."

He grins at him and he can't help but have a small smile back.

Luckily, he had asked when he did. Their academy arrival was only a few minutes later. The school looked pretty normal; a stark contrast to the castle they were in earlier.

"Where have you two been?" A man in a suit quickly walked up to them. "We received a call from the police about two students skipping class."

"Damn cops snitched on us!" Ryuji frowned.

'Damn cops.'

"So where were you?" The man in the suit questions the three of them.

'Ryuji, please don't say it.' Tatsuki hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

"A castle?" He answers him unsurely.

"So you have no intention of telling the truth?" He said with a sigh.

"What's this about a castle?" The devil himself, Kamoshida, strode up. Seeing him closer now, the Kamoshida here and the perverted one were identical in appearance.

"Kamoshida?!" Ryuji yelled in surprise.

"You always do carefree Sakamoto. Quite different from when you devoted that time to the track team." The man sighed.

'Track team?' Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"Shuddap! It's your fault that-"

"You dare raise your voice against Mr. Kamoshida!? There's not much leeway left for you." The suited man said.

'What's with this school? He's not that big of a deal. Is he?' Ichigo and Tatsuki wonder as to who that guy really is.

"He's the one that provoked me!"

"Do you really want to be expelled?!" He threatened.

'You can't expel someone for something like that!' Ichigo clutches his fists tightly at these adults trying to abuse their power.

Ichigo looked at Kamoshida. He seemed to be enjoying this little squabble. He eventually did end it, but Ryuji still ended up getting taken by the man in the suit. Leaving him and Tatsuki with Kamoshida.

His gaze was set on her.

"By the way, you're those new transfer students, right? Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa?"

"Yes, that's us."

He stood there in thought momentarily.

"You were there from earlier. I invited you both for a ride, remember?" He said with a smile.

"Oh yes, that was Us," Tatsuki answers him first.

"Anyway, I'll need both of you to head to the Faculty Office since you both arrived late," Kamoshida stated to both students and made his way towards the entrance, "Enjoy your first year here."

* * *

Present Day

He held his head delicately and looked at Sae. His face revealed all.

She doesn't believe me at all.

"So your school turned into a castle?" She glanced at her watch briefly. Her time was running. Alright, I'll let you continue your story."

She slides a file onto the table. A card, along with a photo of Kamoshida, were removed from it.

"He was your first target. While I agree ito indulge in his desires was a deplorable crime. He confessed to it all. But there was no way there was a connection between you two as you just transferred. Why did you target him?"

Ichigo mulled over the question. "I'll tell you later."

His answer was vexing enough for Sae to lose her composure. She took a breath and seated herself.

"That's unacceptable. Try harder to remember."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Shujin Academy

Students were buzzing as she strode past them. It seems the entire school was talking about him and Tatsuki.

"Isn't that the transfer student?"

"Yeah. I heard she's got a criminal record."

"I heard she assaulted someone."

"No way. Is that true?"

'They're definitely talking about me. He sighed at the attention.

Unless there's another transfer student with a criminal record.

It wasn't difficult to find the office, but Ms. Kawakami didn't look very happy. In fact, irritated was probably the best way to describe the expression evident on her face. As soon as Ichigo walked in, she unleashed a tirade of exasperation onto her-to which Ichigo could only make feeble excuses.

Unfortunately, she saw through them quickly, and the only thing Ichigo could hope for was she didn't call Sojiro in a vain attempt to locate him or Tatsuki.

"More importantly, I heard you came in with that Sakamoto-kun." The teacher frowned.

Ichigo nodded in response. Wrong answer. Ms. Kawakami sighed and seemed to radiate a 'you just got here and you're already a disappointment' vibe.

"What do you mean by 'That Sakamoto-kun'?"

She shook her head then proceeded to warn him not to interact with him.

Why does it seem like everyone is against him? Did he do something stupid?

"He wasn't like that when he devoted himself to track and field." She mumbled.

Kawakami stood and began to gather her things.

"Anyway, lunch is almost over. Classes will end after 5th period due to another subway accident. You'll introduce yourself when class resumes."

Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath. This is what he was dreading the most. For some reason, he always hated standing in front of the class. But now it's ten times worse. With everyone already talking crap about him, if he didn't nail this he'd be a lost cause.

"Follow me."

He reluctantly followed after her. When Ms. Kawakami slid the door open, the whole class was already seated. As soon as he was spotted, conversations erupted amongst them. He stood in front of them and mulled over what to say. Kawakami had warned him in the hall not to say anything unnecessary.

'I'll just say my name and something nice.' He stated in his mind

He was so nervous that she didn't even hear what excuse Kawakami spun up to explain her absence. She barely heard her queue her to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you all."

Whispers flew around the room. He strained to listen, but he was too far. Kawakami pointed to an empty desk. To her surprise, the blonde girl from earlier sat right in front of her. Ichigo made his way down the row of seats.

"...Lies." he blinked in surprise at the blonde.

'Huh?' He then looks at her and recognizes her, 'Wait, she was from that car with him...' It was earlier in the day before he along with Tatsuki and Ryuji were in that castle.

Ichigo paid no mind and took his seat. He seemed aggravated so talking to her right then didn't seem to be the best decision. Once seated class began, but he could feel the stares of his fellow classmates. The whispers around him didn't help either.

'This is going to suck...'


End file.
